


I Loved Him...

by ouzmanscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miro, Oneshot, Shatt, Shatt angst, shatt oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzmanscribbles/pseuds/ouzmanscribbles
Summary: Matt had always loved Shiro.Even if he didn't feel the same.





	I Loved Him...

I'm in love. I have been since the first year of the Garrison, when I met him.

_Takashi Shirogane._

He was the most amazing man, I couldn't dream him up even if I wanted to - he was just too perfect. Inky black hair that was buzzed at the sides, showing off his jawline that'd been carved out of marble. Dark, deep set grey eyes that held so much kindness it was almost impossible. 

Needless to say I fell for him. _Hard._

It was your typical cheesy romance. We were roommates and best friends, we did everything and anything together. I loved him so much I felt like my heart could've burst every time he shot me a crooked, sleepy smile, or when he'd gently carry me to my bed when I'd fall asleep studying. I believed that he was falling for me as well, everyone else seemed to think so too. He would look at me like I'd hung the moon and painted the stars in the sky just for him. I felt as light as air, constantly on cloud nine.

 

I remember when he sat me down in our favourite coffee shop, a shy, nervous smile on his face. I pictured a confession, a soft kiss and a cute date. Instead I got a broken heart.

He told me that day he'd fallen in love. He'd fallen in love with a boy named Adam, who was also in our classes. I'd never even seen them interact, so it was unexpected to say the least. I forced a smile, an excited confirmation to 'Go for it! You clearly love him!'

Selfishly, I hoped he'd get his heart broken.

At first, I hoped they wouldn't last.

So when a year later, he told me he was planning to propose, my world crashed and burned. He was so happy, radiating sunshine and rainbows anytime Adam was around. His eyes that I loved so much lit up exponentially every time he spoke about him.

And it hurt.

A lot.

But I smiled for him. I talked him through the bad times and kept their relationship as happy and healthy as I could from the outside. I smiled when he proudly showed off his gorgeous engagement ring, tears of happiness in his eyes. 

I smiled because he was happy. I smiled because I loved Takashi Shirogane _so much,_ and if someone made him happy, I was happy.

Even if that someone wasn't me. 

I kept the tears to myself, quietly crying into the teddy bear he'd given me for my birthday. 

Because I wasn't the one to make him happy.

I dreamt of it going differently. I dreamt of Shiro spilling his feelings for me under a starlit sky. I dreamt of kissing him, tears of happiness spilling down my cheeks.

But that would never happen.

I watched the man I love walk away from me into someone else's arms, and smiled. Smiled as wide as I could.

Because maybe if I smiled enough, he'd stay happy.

_His happiness came first, after all. No matter the cost, even if that cost was my own heart._

**Author's Note:**

> soo i put this on my ig and people liked it so here ya go lol, sorry if it reads weird i haven't proof read
> 
> ig/ @shattmotherfuckers


End file.
